Storage devices such as solid state drives (SSDs) may be unique from most other peripheral devices in that SSDs have a need for a controlled shutdown or power down upon power loss. A controlled shutdown or power down may allow for in-flight data to be saved and for voltage rails to be ramped down in an orderly sequence. The controlled shutdown or power down may avoid data corruption or damage to storage media included in an SSD.